Rainstar and Tanglestar
by rainstar'slifewriter12
Summary: A daughter of a villian falls in love with the leader of another clan, she herself is the leader of WindClan. Her whole life is ripped apart when this other cat enters her life. The whole time, she is figting the erge of her dad to kill all the leaders and take controle


_Prologue_

"Tanglestar, Stonestar, and Rockstar, lets unite beneath StarClan together. Let all of our clans unite into TigerClan," Rainstar announced to all of the leaders of all of the clans. She was the leader of WindClan. Rainstar had fire orange fur with brown spots here and there. One was on one of her eyes, one in the middle of her back, and some on her elbows. Her ears twitched as she spoke, light glinting in her green eyes. Rainstar started wiping her tall back and forth in impatiens for the answer.

"Who will lead this clan, and won't that leader become overwhelmed with power and possibly go insane?" Stonestar was a gray tabby with stunting green eyes. Stonstar was a small tom but very strong. He was the leader of RiverClan.

"I agree with Stonestar. How will we decide who will lead? Plus, isn't that kind of dangerous for everyone?" Rockstar was the leader of ThunderClan. He had a brown pelt with a gray belly, and some pretty sharp claws and teeth. He was a big tom cat with a glint in his blue eyes.

"Oh, please Rockstar. You just hate the idea because then you won't be ThunderClan. I bet that you think that your clan is the only one with heroes. Just let another clan have some glory, aren't you happy that your clan had Firestar. Don't forget your clan made Tigerstar, but no your clan is only heroes," Tanglestar was snarling, his brown tabby fur rippling. His amber eyes glinting with hate. "Well I think that it's a great idea."

"Thank you Tanglestar, Stonestar we will let our clan vote. The power of the clan will be shared between the deputy, medicine cat, and leader. Rockstar to answer your question I don't think that it's dangerous. Plus then we won't fight over territory," Rainstar was completely calm as she said these words.

"Don't listen to that cat. She is evil without a single stand of good. Her father was Scourge, the demon that almost killed the forest!" Stonstar snarled.

"Stonestar!? I thought that I could trust you!" Rainstar gasped in dismay. Backing into one of the four trees surrounding them, Rainstar's paws seemed to ooze blood.

"Stonestar, do you judge from blood or do you judge by action. I can't believe that you did that, she trusted you to keep that a secret. You should feel ashamed," Tanglestar's voice was harsh.

"Fine, have it your way. Shall we have our camp at Moontree?" Stonestar sighed.

"Yes," all the leaders agreed.

All of the leader started to disband. "Rainstar what," Tanglestar's voice was warm.

"Okay," Rainstar turned and gasped. Tanglestar looked like a mighty lion for a second against the setting sun.

"Don't worry about what Stonestar said. I don't judge you for your father. By the way," Tanglestar brushed past Rainstar towards his own territory, "you look beautiful against the setting sun."

_Chapter 1_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here beneath Tall tree," Rainstar's voice rang out through the whole of her camp.

Two apprentice heads popped out of the apprentices' den. "What does Rainstar want? I hope that its' our warrior naming ceremony!" Spottedpaw's voice squeaked with excitement. Her torte shell pelt puffing out in excitement, her amber eyes bulging.

"I still think that you're too excited for your warrior ceremony," Hollypaw scoffing at Spottedpaw, lifting her pure black head to listen to Rainstar, her green eyes glittering with concentration.

"Shut your mouths and get over here. You'll never find out if you just sit there," Mosspath rolled her violet eyes, puffing out her rushin blue fur out against the cold.

"I am here to announce that all the clans will join together," Rainstar's voice range through all the warriors in the camp.

"NO!" one voice rose above all the cats. All the cats began to take up the chant.

Rainstar looked for the cat that had started it. _Of course it's Tigerclaw, he seems to think that he will become the leader that his grandfather was, _Rainstar thought. No matter what she couldn't get Tigerclaw's pelt out of her mind. He was exactly like Tigerstar, and that frightened her a little.

"Listen to me; the leaders have already decided what to do. I can't just change the minds of all three other clans," Rainstar was pleading with the clan now.

"Rainstar I need to talk to you in your den," Mosspath gave her the, _you better listen to me, _look.

"If Mosspath can't convince her then no one can," Specklegaze muttered under his breath. His golden pelt starting to prickle

"Please StarClan give Mosspath a sign that will get Rainstar to stop the leaders' plans," Redtail agreed, waving his blood red tail back and forth.

"Rainstar come, let's get away from the rest of the clan," Mosspath lead the way into Rainstar's den.

Rainstar noticed that Mosspath was rigid with fear. "Mosspath, what is it that you have to tell me this instant," Rainstar asked as they walked into her cave.

"Rainstar, I had a prophesy. _Tiger shall met blood, the heavens will watch as rain changes to blood. The cat of shadows will rip through the rain. The fate of all cats died and alive shall rest on Tangle and Rain. _Rainstar please don't let the other leaders go through with this," Mosspath looked at Rainstar with her big violet eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, I'm sure that the other leaders will understand," Rainstar walked out of the camp and toured the Shadowclan boarder.

Rainstar began to run when she was out of the camp. Rainstar looked up to find that it had started to rain. The rain streaked Rainstar's face like tears. Rainstar was running as if to escape her hardships.

"So your father is really Scourge."

Rainstar nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry did I surprise you? I guess that's what Shadowclan warriors are good at," Tanglestar smiled.

"What are you doing out this far from your camp?" Rainstar asked.

"Why aren't you attacking me? I'm on your side of the border."

"You mean like this," Rainstar pounced on Tanglestar with sheathed claws. The two leaders rolled in a play fight. Tanglestar got out of the wrestle and ran for a tree.

"Come back here you squirrel," Rainstar laughed, chasing after Tanglestar.

Rainstar leaped up onto the branch and got hit with a Tanglestar. The two cats fell into a hole in the tree and hit the bottom.

"Get off me you rock," Rainstar laughed. The two leaders got off each other and laughed their heads off.

Tanglestar walked up to Rainstar and licked her on the cheek and Rainstar returned it with a lick of her own.

"I have to go now, clan duties you know," Tanglestar started to leave.

"Tanglestar, wait, we can't to the Tigerclan," Rainstar meowed.

"I know, my clan didn't like it either. Good bye Rainstar," Tanglestar just walked out to the tree and left Rainstar standing.

"So where were you for that whole time?" Rockclaw questioned. "I thought we were going for a walk at sunset. Do you want to break up with me?"

Rainstar walked straight up to Rockclaw and meowed in his ear, "So I can't blow something off but you can, is that what you're saying? Well you can sleep in the Warriors' den tonight."

Rockclaw looked stund as Rainstar finished and walked away. _Sometimes I can't believe men, that stupid fur ball deserves what I did. _Rainstar thought bitterly. She looked up at the sky to find that it was moon high! Rainstar quickly ran into her cave to find that the apprentices had changed her bedding. She lay down in her nest and tried to sleep. She just got up again and walked to the wall. Slowly she carved a heart and put a T+R. With a sigh Rainstar walked over to her nest and fell asleep with difficulty.

_Chapter 2_

"My dear wake up," Rainstar slowly opened her eyes and stiffened with shock. What she saw was her father, Scourge.

"I didn't know that you're a warrior ancestor. I mean you where…" Rainstar trailed off.

"Yes I am evil, but I am not a warrior ancestor. I live in the dark forest and get to visit your mother when she comes to visit me. I think that Tanglestar is a bad match for you. I think the next time you see him you should kill him with your claws and teeth," Scourge finished with a snarl.

"How could you say that, it's like your dad telling you to kill Hollyleaf! You told me to kill Windstar when I was deputy, or how you told me to kill Shadowfang when he was deputy. I killed them like you told me, but I cannot kill my one true love."

"I can't believe you; you took a leader's 9 lives in one stroke. You took your very own brother's life. Now you tell me you can't take the 1 life of one petty leader. You pathetic cat you could never be the great leader that I was. I got cats from everywhere and the cats fallowed me."

Rainstar screeched and let her claws come out and slash at Scourge. He just side stepped ran his claws into Rainstar's chest. Rainstar went flying into a tree. She finally noticed that she was in the dark forest. "Yes you noticed, I could kill you right know and I will; you deserve it," Scourge laughed.

Rainstar tried to get up but she felt too much pain and drooped onto the ground again. Scourge just grined and walked even closer to Rainstar until he was right next to her. He raised his paw with claws out and brott it down to deliver the final blow.

"Get away from my love," Tanglestar had appeared out of now where and body slammed Scourge into a nearby tree. Tanglestar stood over Scourge and ripped a hole in one of Scourge's legs. Scourge just smiled and surprised Tanglestar by striking him in the chest with his back paws.

"Now I can kill you myself and I don't have to really on my daughter. Now die son of Tigerstar," Scourge ripped a hole into Tanglestar's chest and Tanglestar went flying just as Rainstar had done.

"Tanglestar get out of here he can kill you. I don't want you to die," Rainstar was crying by the time she said the last words.

"How did my own daughter become so helpless? Both of you are pathetic," Scourge smirked and raised his claws to sink into Tanglestar, "and how did you come to love a cat who faints because he hit a tree."

"NO!" Rainstar was suddenly full of strength and she got up. She felt no pain, so she launched herself at Scourge and tore his throat. Scourge collapsed and started to fade.

Tanglestar lifted his head and gasped, "Dad?" Rainstar turned to find Hawkfrost and Tigerstar standing behind her.

"Son really, you were so weak that I couldn't even give you my power. So I had to give it to that pathetic daughter of Scourge," Hawkfrost spat in Tanglestar's face.

"Hawkfrost he did better than you did, and so did Rainstar. She killed a leader in one strike and that is better then you managed. Brambleclaw got to deputy and you managed nothing. I think that Tanglestar is too good for you if you ask me," Tigerstar snarled at Hawkfrost.

"Stop it! He can't even get up and you're debating whether he is pathetic or not. He came to save me from my dad and I will do the same for him," Rainstar meowed. She suddenly collapsed, all of her energy gone.

Tigerstar walked over to Rainstar and pulled her up onto his back. "Hawkfrost, get your son, we should get out of here before Scourge comes back," Tigerstar ordered.

Hawkfrost helped Tanglestar up and supported him. Rainstar couldn't move as Tigerstar carried her. She shut her eyes and blacked out.

Rainstar woke to find herself out of the dream. She was lying in a pool of blood and Mosspath was over her treating the gash in her stomach.

"So was your father walking in your dreams," Mosspath asked.

"H… how did you know," Rainstar grited her teeth as Mosspath applied some herbs.

"You're not the only one. Listen Rainstar, you don't have to walk this path alone, I am you medicen cat and you can tell me. I understand that Rockclaw is not the one you'll be walking down this path with."

"You saw the carving didn't you," Rainstar sighed.

"You should cover that. Rockclaw is concerned about you, I think you should end this with him before he finds you pregnant," Mosspath laughed.

"It won't get that far, I know it won't," Rainstar spoke as if to she was trying to convince herself.

"So who is the special T, Tigerclaw, Tanheart, or dare I say someone from a different clan. I got it, Tanglestar, he is a pretty dreamy cat."

"Shut up Mosspath, just send Rockclaw in."

Mosspath just walked out, wall Rockclaw walked in. "So how is my sweet kitty cat," Rockclaw meowed.

"Listen Rockclaw, I have to tell you something," Rainstar whispered.

"What is it, are you going die?" Rockclaw looked concerned.

"Rockclaw, I can't be your mate. I love someone else."

"What!? How could you not love me? Honeyfern made it clear that she loves me but I turned her down because I loved you. Why can't do that same for me?"

"I'm sorry Rockclaw, but I can't just let him go."

Rockclaw looked at the craving and ran over to it. "So you love Tigerclaw, or is it Tanheart," Rockclaw snarled.

"Please Rockclaw, he isn't in this clan, just let me go," Rainstar meowed.

Rockclaw turned around and snarled. He raised his claws and brott them down onto Rainstar's neck. Rainstar gasped as Rockclaw claimed her 2nd to last life.

When she reclaimed contionsnis Rockclaw was still there. "Now to take your last life," Rockclaw raised his paw again. It was covered in blood. "Get away from her," Tanglestar's voice runge throughout the cave.

.

_Chapter 3 _

Tanglestar crashed into Rockclaw with all the force off a tiger. Rockclaw crashed to the ground gasping.

"Tanglestar, how did you get here?" Rainstar gasped in shock.

"So he's the one who took you away from me," Rockclaw snarled.

All Tanglestar did was smile and walk over to Rainstar. He helped her up and gave Rockclaw an evil glance. Suddenly Tigerclaw, Tanheart, Speckledgaze, and Spottedpaw came rushing into the den and tackled Tanglestar, he went down screeching. Tanglestar disappeared under a mass of cat bodies.

"NO!" Rainstar yowled. She was suddenly full up energy and strength. Rainstar crashed into the three warriors and pined them to the ground; she almost killed them right there and then if Tanglestar hadn't walked up and pulled her off of the warriors.

"I'm fine," Tanglestar told her in a calm voice.

The warriors looked shocked as Rainstar and Tanglstar walked out of camp, their tales twined together and supporting one another. The two leaders walked out of the WindClan camp. No words passed between them as they walked across the tree bridge and onto the island where the cats held their gathering every moon.

"So you're on your last life," Tanglestar meowed awkwardly.

"Ya, how about you?" Rainstar said equally awkward.

"Last one, I lost one from the scare that your dad gave me."

Tanglestar turned around to face Rainstar, "We should meet here again tomorrow."

"Tanglestar, what are you doing here with her," a cat gasped from behind Rainstar.

"Tawnyleaf, it's not what you think," Tanglestar meowed.

Rainstar saw Tawnyleaf walk up to Tanglestar and settle next to him. Her tortishel pelt bulging with kits. Tanglestar looked away as Tawnyleaf rapped her tale around his, and then licked his cheek. Rainstar gasped as she realized that the kits were Tanglestar's.

, "You don't seem to get the pain I just suffered is nothing compared to this. You know you can have him even though I just lost a life to the one I gave up for him. So yah, have fun, I don't want to interfere because you seem to have kits and not like I have a heart that can be broken. Tanglestar," Rainstar turned to him, "don't ever forget that if she leaves you I'll be in WindClan." Rainstar turned around and walked back across the tree bridge. When she was out of hearing range she screamed. All the rage at Tanglestar, Tawnyleaf, Tigerclaw, and most impotent Rockclaw went out with that scream.

Rainstar felt as though she could take on all of StarClan with this rage. Rainstar begain to run, and only a couple of fox lengths away from the WindClan camp she found a badger. With another rage scream she launched herself into the badger. She was on its neck and with one blow the badger fell to the ground and Rainstar landed next to it. The badger got up and ran for its life, and Rainstar smiled. Her eyes seemed to glow red, and the blood of the badger's neck was on her paws.

_How could he do this to me, I lost a life for him. Am I just a puppet to him in a great parade of ShadowClan cats? Maybe he just wants to control WindClan too! _Rainstar felt as though her head was a hurricane.

When she walked into her camp almost all the cats hissed and backed away. Then she realized that she must look like she just murdered Tanglestar and Rockclaw. She saw Tanheart her deputy on Tall Tree, he looked down upon her as if she was a piece of crow food.

"The votes have been cast and Rainstar shall be banished to a life of a rouge," Tanhearts voice was smooth and deep just like his fathers, Crowfeather.

"What!? I never did anything," Rainstar meowed in desperation. "I just fought off a badger and you banish me for that!?"

"WindClan has a new leader now and I shall call my new deputy, Tigerclaw do you except," Tanheart continued.

"Yes," Tigerclaw gave Rainstar an evil look.

"My first order as leader is," Tanheart, _no Tanstar_ Rainstar thought, smiled, "to get the rouge, Rainsky, out of our camp."

Suddenly Tigerclaw, Spottedpaw, and Icefire were on her. Rainsky let out all her rage and ripped a hole in Spottedpaw and kicked Icefire in the chest leaving blood on her back paws. She got up and turned to Tigerclaw and tackled him. She would have killed him to if Mosspath hadn't jumped up to her.

"Rainstar just run, you can't take on all of us," Mosspath whispered.

Rainsky just nodded and ran from the camp. She met Tanglestar and Tawnyleaf talking. She hissed and leaped onto Tanglestar.

_Chapter 4 _

Tanglestar fell to the ground as Rainsky crashed into him. Tawnyleaf screeched and flung herself at Rainsky. The two she-cats fought as if a whole badger clan was facing them. Then Rainsky saw Tanglestar and just sighed and stopped fighting.

"You took my clan away from me," Rainsky meowed, only loud enofe for Tanglestar to hear.

She walked away into the territory beyond the clans'. _Why did StarClan do this to me? I just wanted to be happy, well maybe the clan found out that I killed my brother for deputyship and my leader for leadership. I should never have listened to my dad, I knew that he was trouble so I must be stupid, _Rainsky thought bitterly. _You know, I should take my revenge on the forest and on the clans, espialy on Tanheart, and Tanglestar. I should gather the cats of BloodClan and more. _Rainsky smiled at this thought, then turned to a tree and ripped a hole in the bark. She laughed demonically, at the thought of the tree being Tanheart or Tawnyleaf.

Rainsky walked down to the nearby abandoned twoleg nest. She decided to stay there the night and in the morning she would go get warriors for BloodClan.

The twoleg nest was small but full of dried grass that was quite comfy and cozy. Rainsky slowly scraped the grass into a dip in the ground for her nest. Rainsky just walked into the nest she had just made and fell asleep.

No dreams came to Rainsky that night. So when she woke, she had no fresh wounds. Rainsky stood up and walked to the nearest alleyway and looked for loners. She searched three more alleyways before she found a group of cats. All of which were talking as if they were a clan.

"Excuse me loners," Rainsky spoke as if she were sheer of what she was doing even though she wasn't. "I want to talk to you, would you like to be BloodClan warriors?"

"We were BloodClan in the rule of Scourge. Then in the end all he got us was a betting and some of us were killed. We got together again, but we stay on our own territory because we learned our lesson. Do you just want to lead us or will you give us something?" A bright gray cat stepped up and Rainsky guessed that the cat was the leader.

"I can give you revenge on the warriors that bet you last time. I will gather all the cats I can and then we will take the forest," Rainsky meowed with confidence.

"So, what if we get beat again?"

"Then you don't have to take my offering of revenge, there is no what ifs in my clan because we will and we will _always _succeed."

The silver cat walked up to Rainsky and meowed, "I think that you could lead this clan, if, you can beat me then lead these cats into battle as you like."

Rainsky nodded and got down into a hunters crouch. The silver tom leaped, and Rainsky rolled out of the way and raked her claws down his side. Rainsky's eyes lit up as the blood from the tom's blood hit her face. She ripped around to see the tom hit the ground gasping for air. Blood oozed out of the single wound that Rainsky had inflicted. She grinned and walked over to the helpless cat and laughed evilly.

"Please, don't kill me. You've won, you can have the cats," the tom's voice was cracking in pain. Suddenly the tom gasped, "You, you are the one. The last words of Scourge, he said that you would come. 'My daughter shall come and take my place. She will bring the cats of BloodClan back and tare the woods, which killed me, apart. When she comes you will see that she will be the perfect leader.' Take his place now and live."

Rainsky just frowned and lifted a paw and brut it down onto the cats neck and killed the silver tom. She looked up and screeched a cry of victory. The other cats join her one by one until all the cats were screeching. More cats looked into the alleyway, wondering what the commotion was all about. When the cats saw the dead body beneath Rainsky they took up the cry or walked away.

Rainsky just stopped and looked around; there were about 20 cats in the alleyway. One she noticed was a big dark tom. He had battle scars all over his body, one paw was gone, but some twoleg rubbish was on the stump and big gray claws came out of it, sharper than any other claws. He had the strange gray claws on all paws so some paws had 10 claws on them, the tom had three claw marks ran down one of his eyes but he could still see from it. He was completely black with some blood stains.

Rainsky walked tords the tom and sat next to him as all the cats around them stopped yowling. "What is you name tom," Rainsky asked. _Maybe he could be my deputy,_ Rainsky thought.

"My name is Fuzzypelt. I used to be in ShadowClan until they kicked me out for trying to kill the deputy. So, who do I owe the plusher, I like tuff she-cats," Fuzzypelt asked.

"My name is Rainstar, I mean Rainsky. My clan kicked me out for… I really don't know, but now I want revenge. So I went to go get cats for BloodClan," Rainsky replied.

"You have your first warrior. Wait, I know you, you're the one who killed the WindClan leader in a fight when you were an apprentice. It's an honor to be in you service," Fuzzypelt dipped his head.

"Why thank you Fuzzypelt. I want to ask you something, would you like to be my deputy, you are a strong warrior and you won't hesitate to kill for me."

"I would be an honor, daughter of Scourge."

Rainsky smiled and walked up to a big brown, square bolder. She leaped up onto it and yowled a call that the cats turned to look up at her. "My name is Rainsky, and I am here to recreate BloodClan. I just killed the leader of a small group of cats. Let me ask you all something, will you all join me in my quest in revenge? Will you become the warriors of BloodClan and together we can kill all the cats in the forest and we will rule the woods!"

All the cats screeched their battle cries in agreement. _We will have to get more cats to kill all the clans. Maybe some of the clan cats will join me, _Rainsky thought.

_Chapter 5 _

"The full moon is tonight and it's the gathering. I can't what to see Rainstar, and to see her face when I tell her that the kits that Tawnyleaf's kits aren't mine," Tanglestar meowed to himself.

"Tanglestar you have to say witch cats will join you to the gathering," Mossclaw told Tanglestar.

Tanglestar jumped and hit his head on the roof of the den. He turned and seeing Mossclaw, he nodded and walked outside.

"Let all cats old enofe to fight gather here beneath great rock," Tanglestar's call range into the smallest crakes.

The cats of ShadowClan gathered and looked up at Tanglestar. He then named the ten cats that would join him to the gathering.

All the cats that had their names called walked to the entrance with Tanglestar in front. They traveled around the bend and into RiverClan's territory. Silently they walked onto the tree bridge and from there, onto the island that the clans held gatherings.

Tanglestar looked around; ShadowClan was the last clan to reach the island. He then leaped up onto Great Oak. He looked up at the WindClan leader expecting to see Rainstar. _No, Rainstar isn't the one there, its Tanheart! What is he doing up here? _Tanglestar thought.

"The gathering will now begin," Rockstar called to the cats on the ground. "ThunderClan is doing well, the prey is unbendent and the trees keep the sun off our pelts."

Tanglestar listen deftly to his report and didn't even listen to Stonestar. It seemed like moons tell it was Tanheart's turn.

"I think that it was nice to have such regular reports for you but I have something different," Tanheart meowed wall looking down at the cats beneath him. "Rainstar betrayed WindClan!"

"WHAT!?" Tanglestar's screech rang out above all the others.

"She fell in love with a ShadowClan cat. She attacked the cats of WindClan. Then she says that she will get her revenge on WindClan," Tanheart continued as if nothing had happened. "So now I am the leader of WindClan and Tigerclaw is the new deputy."

"You are such a liar Tanstar," Rainsky's voice went out amouge the cats.

"Rainstar, I wanted to tell you something," Tanglestar was so happy to see her orange and brown pelt.

Rainsky just walked up to the tree as all the cats parted to let her through, too shocked to attack her. She leaped up to the branch on witch Tanstar was.

"You stole my place, and when I 'attacked' my clan mates, I was defending myself. The one thing that is true is that I did fall in love with Tanglestar," Rainsky turned to Tanstar. She unsheathed her claws and with one movement, she ripped her claws into Tanstar's neck and he fell to the ground. "I am making a BloodClan," now she turned to the cats, "and I came to ask if anyone will join my clan."

"I will," a cat stepped forward.

"Me too," another one meowed.

About 8 cats stepped forward to join Rainsky, and then the last one was Mosspath, WindClan's medicine cat. "I was always loyal to you, and for Tanstar to cast you out was a disgrace for the whole of WindClan," Mosspath meowed to Rainsky.

"Rainstar," Tanglestar began.

"Tanglestar," Rainsky turned to him. "I love you but you broke my heart. You are a leader, I know you don't what to join my clan so forget it."

"I don't think that Tanstar is getting up," a cat meowed from the crowed.

"Yes, because first of, that move I used killed Tigerstar, and second, he had one life. But, now I cast my clan ways away and now the next WindClan leader will reseve his/her nine lives," Rainsky walked out of the crowed of cats.

"Traitor!" Rockstar cried from his perch in the Great Oak.

Rainsky ripped around, "Fuzzypelt, lead the others to camp."

"Yes Bloodstar," Fuzzypelt smiled at the she-cats new name. He then led the cats through the trees and out of hearing range.

Small murmurs came out from the cats as Bloodstar walked up to the Great Oak once more. She leaped up to Rockstar's branch this time. She looked the aragen't tom and meowed just loud enofe for all the cats to hear, "Do you want to be the second leader to fall beneath my claws?"

"Are you threating me?" Rockstar looked down at the smaller cat.

Bloodstar looked straight into Rockstar's face and snarled. She grabbed him and ripped Rockstar from the branch. With a thump the two leaders hit the ground. Rockstar was definatly wounded, but Bloodstar just kept fighting and dodging like she wasn't even heart. With a gasp Tanglestar saw Scourge come out and begin to fight side by side with Bloodstar, his daughter.

"You will not die to the cats of BloodClan my son," Firestar came out from silver pelt.

Rockstar smiled and screeched a battle cry, "My clan, help me fight!"

Suddenly tons of cats came to Rockstar's ad more than just ThunderClan, all the clans, fighting Bloodstar and Scourge. Firstar came out of the cats no longer fighting, but still serwonding the two cats.

"Bloodstar, I thought that you would bring WindClan to greatness. I was sad when they kicked you out. I asked all the cats of StarClan, so now we offer you the spot of leader again," Firestar's starry pelt flickering in the moonlight.

"You would really offer me my home back again?" Bloodstar suddenly looked like a lost kit.

Scourge turned on Bloodstar, shook glinting in his eyes, "You would just give up on all the things that I offered you!? You could get the revenge on the cat that betrayed you. You could take Tanglestar's life!"

Bloodstar turned her head, "Dad I don't like this, it just doesn't feel right."

_Chapter 6_

"TRATOR!" Scourge's screech range around the clearing, "Cats of the Dark Forest, lets show these cats whose boss."

Cat with shadows in their pelts streamed into the clearing, a whole battle came crashing into the woods. _NO! Dad why did you do this, _Bloodstar's thoughts were running around her head. She heard the screeches of the cats fighting, or maybe dying. Bloodstar's eyes opened wide, Scourge had Tanglestar by the neck. Tanglestar was struggling in vain as Tigerstar went flying at Scourge.

Tigerstar was ripped open like how he had been killed. "LEVE TANGLESTAR ALONE," Bloodstar smashed into Scourge and ripped Tanglestar out of his grip. Suddenly Firestar was beside her, "Take care of him, I killed Scourge once and I can do it again."

Bloodstar raced to Tanglestar's side, he was conscious, but gasping for breath. _I need a medicine cat_ Bloodstar thought.

"Bloodstar?" Tanglestar's meow was little more than a whisper.

"Please, call me Rainsky," Bloodstar meowed back.

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"I do, but I thought that you had kits with Tawnyleaf, so…"

"No, I would NEVER do that to you," Tanglestar gasped and red thick blood hit the ground at Rainsky's feet. "She saw us and knew it was against the warrior code so she stopped us. So, I was scolding her when you jumped on her."

Rainsky smiled, "I can't believe that I was acting like a kit over that lie."

"TRAITOR!" Fuzzypelt was looming over Rainsky.

Rainsky wiped around and was hit in the face with a massive paw covered in dog-claws. She went flying back and slammed into the Great Oak. Rainsky looked up and her face was covered in blood. It was seeping from the five rips across her left eye.

"Bloodstar, whats rouge with you!? You told me that you wanted to kill him!" Fuzzypelt's fur was standing on end and blood seeped from the single claw slash on his ear from Starclan knows where.

Rainsky just got up from the ground and leaped to Tanglestar's side. "So, it's like that then. You are a disgrace to Scourge."

Fuzzypelt walked straight up to Rainsky and lifted a claw to strike Rainsky. Behind Rainsky a crack sounded and she jumped up just in time to avoid some claws coming out to trip her.

The clearing was suddenly quiet. All the cats had left, RiverClan into the lake to swim, ThunderClan across the tree bridge, ShadowClan in the pines waiting for a chance to get out of there and finally WindClan had jump into the great oak. Rainsky looked around but only found dark forest cats and BloodClan. Even Tanglestar had been hauled into the pines by his clan.

"You have no chose now," The voice came from the crowd. Scourge came to the front and all the living and dead cats bowed to him. Fuzzypelt smiled "Now you'll get it."

"Join me in the Dark Forest darling," Scourge unsheathed his claws. Rainsky widened her eyes, "No, I won't die hear and I'm not going to the Dark Forest."

Scourge leaped so fast that Rainsky didn't have time to jump out of the way and Scourge was on her. He placed his claws on her throat and sunk them deep in. Rainsky gasped, "I'm not your little toy to play with."

"I am just telling you fact. You killed your brother to become deputy and then Windstar to become leader. Then finally, you fell in love with a cat from Shadowclan, not just any cat though, Tanglestar of all cats."

"No… you killed them not me… stop lying to everyone's' face…" Rainsky's breath came in labored struggles. It seemed that she was fighting the whole of StarClan just for breath.

Scourge smiled, then grabbed Rainsky with his teeth and flung her at the great oak. With a thump Rainsky hit the trunk and a crack told her that one of her ribs had broken. _Is this really how I'm going down? Killed by Scourge and my own stupidity? _Rainsky thought in pain. _NO! I am the leader of WindClan and no one will take that away from me again! _

"No, I won't die like this! I'm sick of you trying to control me and my life!" Rainsky felt like the whole of StarClan and the clans around the lake depended on her to save them. She got up, no pain, and ran straight at Scourge; claws unsheathed, and ripped her claws into his shocked face, leaving an empty space in place of his right eye. Then the whole crowd attacked her. One after another the cats fell to her slashing claws. Rainsky jumped, flipped and clawed the throats of about 10 cats. Whipping around she ducked and avoided three claws swinging at her.

A cat fell in beside her and began to fight. Out of the corner of her eye Rainsky saw Tanglestar with a whole bunch of cobwebs on his gashes. Then she saw Scourge and leapt. She flipped him off his feet and slammed him into the ground. Rainsky didn't waste any words on Scourge, just sunk her teeth in his neck and raised her head in triumph.

"I AM RAINSTAR! LEADER OF WINDCLAN!" she put her paw on Scourge's limp body that was fading fast. "NO ONE WILL EVER THREATEN MY CLAN!"

The whole of WindClan jumped from the tree and slammed into the dark forest cats. Then Shadowclan raced into the fight. Rainstar turned and jumped in with her clan. _Leap, twist, claw, roll, bite. _Rainstar's thoughts jumped and leaped from one move to the next. Cats' ether fled or fell by her claws and teeth. Suddenly the cats of dark forest and BloodClan all leaped at once, all on one cat.

"RAINSTAR!" Tanglestar's voice rang out as all the cats convulsed on Rainstar.

Rainstar looked up and reared on her back legs. She took down one then Fuzzypelt ripped her to the ground and the rest of the cats did the same. Ripping and tearing at her and then the cats ran.

Tanglestar ran straight to her to find her covered in blood and wounds.

"Ohhhh, Rainstar, you saved us all. Why did you have to go and be the main target," Tanglestar started crying.

"Tanglestar… please don't go… just stay with me," Rainstar meowed with difficulty.

"Okay."

The two cats stayed with each other until Rainstar closed her eyes to never open them again.


End file.
